User talk:Ajax752
P.S. I see you edited Kyarorain's Userpage. It is against the rules to edit another users Userpage without their permission. If you wish to leave other users messages you should use their Talk Page.Zabbeth 15:02, 2 February 2009 (UTC) "Secret Room" article I know you're new here, so you may not have known it, but articles are meant to be written as actual informative pieces, not as simple "Question and Answer" pages. That kind of material can go in the Watercooler. And as for your question, I believe that this should clear it up. --Rellin 16:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Again The reason your Secret room page was nominated for deletion again is because of a few reasons. 1. It already kind of exist. Check this page. It may be currently under construction but it will have more info on it at a later date. I think Erik is working on it. 2. Your not supposed to sign your name on articles, only one talk pages and forums. 3. Your article actually belongs in the forums and is not worthy of it's own page. 4. It is not wise to end an article with the phrase, "i hope ther is a gs3 created." Now please don't get the idea that were being jerks, were really not, but if you keep this stuff up it could be seen as an act of vandalism. If a page you created was nominated for deletion please talk about on that pages talk page and voice your opinion. I will be putting it back on there.Zabbeth 14:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :It's also possible you might have missed my response on my own talk page, so I'll reword and repost it here so that we're sure you've read it: :I really should warn you about some of the edits you've made so far. Any administrator would consider your edit to User:Kyarorain actual vandalism, since that's someone else's userpage you're changing without their consent. That, along with the rather nonconstructive edit you made to the main page (We already have the Recent Full Articles box on the page for newly created full articles), would have gotten you an official warning from an admin if this were any other wiki. And as for your Secret Room page, which I had to delete twice now, it's possible that you weren't aware that each of the six Debug Rooms are going to have their own pages written eventually, and that you probably weren't aware that writing "I think so but where is it and how do you get to it?" does not count as encyclopedia-style content that's the only type of content allowed on the pages... But still, recreating a deleted page right back in the same way is considered malicious on a lot of wikis, and not a good sign in general. :If you want to be a valued editor here, you should really look at how all of the pages on this wiki are written, such as how they are worded and how much they're proofread, as well as how they're only full of reliable info. And then, do your best to try to make edits in the same style as those pages, putting in practical (and non-speculative) information where practical information is missing. If that sounds hard and time-consuming, well it pretty much is; it takes the more dedicated editors around here quite a focused effort to produce paragraphs of content like what's on the character and monster pages, so maybe that sort of editing's not for you. Maybe you're only interested in discussing GS like you're on a forum; in that case, the Forums here are a great place to go, but you should make sure that the Forums and each page's talk page are the only places on the wiki that you make forum-style edits on, instead of the actual articles that deserve encyclopedia-style edits. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC)